


"i fell"                "on your neck????????"

by CHER_UBIC



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bros Bein Bros, Brotherly Bonding, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Smug Jace, and jace is like, and jace says, but - Freeform, different, n alec says, oh i fell, on your neck????????????, remember in the second book, the fuck, when alec comes back from magnus's with a hickey, yeah that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: The scene from the second book. You know the one.Extended version.this isn't going to be accurate to what cc wrote in the book bc im too lazy to go get it and find this part but yeah enjoy





	

A loud thumping brought Jace from his thoughts, and he turned to see his parabatai stumbling toward him. His hair was disheveled, clothes sort-of awry, and was that-

 

 "Is that a hickey?"

 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood blushed and frantically shook his head.

 

 "No, I fell!"

 

 "On your neck?"

 

Jace smirked and patted his back, the black-haired boy huffing indignantly and refusing to meet his gaze.

 

 "Cmon bro, I'm happy for you! So, who's the lucky person?"

 

His parabatai seemed happy to ignore his question, changing the subject almost gleefully.

 

 "So, what's goin' on with you and Clary, huh? Are you two gonna delve into the world of incest or what?"


End file.
